


Vogon Poetry

by Styx_in_the_mud



Series: Tumblr 3 sentence fics [44]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy - Douglas Adams, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Crossover, Crossover of massive proportions, Gen, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 09:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my 3 sentence tumblr fics. Prompt: Zaphod and Trillian are forced to listen to vogon poetry, which is interupted by Sherlock running in waving around a Sonic Screw Driver, followed by the Doctor, who is houting at him to be careful with it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vogon Poetry

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked:There will always be more for you to do, Shi. Can I call you Shi? Anyways, here's some Guide for you. ---- Zaphod and Killian are strapped down and about to be listening to Vogon poetry (yum). A few lines in, a loud commotion stirs up the ship and Sherlock is running around with the Sonic Screwdriver while the Doctor follows close behind shouting at him to be careful with it. Try using "Sausage" and "crayons". Bonus points if you use "Anon" in there somewhere. Getting tough? ~ Your Lovely Anon.
> 
> (oh dear god, this is a tough one. Also not sure if you meant Trillian, so I’m going with that)

Vogon poetry is some of the worst in the galaxy, so it was rather unfortunate that Zaphod Beeblebrox and his lovely companion were strapped down, listening to: “And he wrote with a child’s purple crayon/to the butcher, for sausages, Anon", because a certain Galactic President thought it would be a good idea to sneak on to a Vogon ship.

Shortly after the line about the sausages, the reading was interrupted by a man in a long, black trench coat, pointing what looked a glowing blue stick at the straps binding both Zaphod and Trillian and saying “That was bad, even for Vogon poetry", and this man was closely followed by another in a tweed Jacket and bow-tie, shouting “If you break my screwdriver Sherlock there will be hell to pay!"

Zaphod turned one of his heads towards Trillian and said “Well, it looks like things are about to get a lot more interesting"

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, Vogon Poetry. I know that I didn’t use “anon" in the expected way, but I did still use it. It’s getting really tough!


End file.
